sampediafandomcom-20200213-history
Nappa
Nappa is a protagonist of Sam Quest who serves as a companion of his long time friend Waddle Dee and the chosen Sam Kin, X. Originally the main antagonist of the Attack on Nappa arc, Nappa has since then regained his passion in life and devotes his time to going on adventures with the X Team. Appearance Nappa is a muscular, mustached, and bald Saiyan man with a crooked nose and a look of mischief on his face. He always sports his race's signature battle armor and keeps his Saiyan tail securely wrapped around his waist. In his Great Ape form Nappa appears as an enormous, beastly monkey. Personality Cocky and irritable, Nappa is anything but a dignified warrior. He often underestimates his enemies' power and winds up frustrated when they do not stay down. Power Being a Saiyan who trained under Mug Bulldog,Mug Bulldog Nappa is an incredibly formidable fighter capable of dealing massive destruction to all that surrounds him. His power level is stated to be a hefty 7,600 in his base form. Once becoming a Great Ape, he can reach a dangerous height of 14,000. Techniques and Abilities * Giant Storm- Nappa raises his index and middle finger before causing a large-scale eruption capable of dealing his target huge damage. * Break Cannon- Nappa releases a ferocious ki blast renowned for its ability to scratch a Sam Titan from his mouth. * Power Ball- An artificial moon created by sacrificing a great amount of one's power level. This transforms Nappa into his Great Ape form. * Super Flame Cannon- As a Great Ape, Nappa can belch a terrifying stream of explosive fire. Biography History Nappa had once been a student of the legendary martial artist Mug Bulldog. He eventually opened his own martial arts school alongside his fellow trainee Waddle Dee and raised a trio of young Sam characters. Tragedy befell Nappa when the Joeverse titan Sakuya Izayoi massacred his students as an act of spite against Samverse. After fleeing the scene with Waddle Dee, Nappa had become a violent and secluded marauder. He traveled to an abandoned village and stayed there with Dee. Attack on Nappa Arc With the death of his students weighing heavily on his soul, Nappa took his frustration out on fellow outcast Waddle Dee in the form of various acts of destruction. His rage caught the attention of the traveling Sam Character X, who helped return Nappa to his senses thanks to Waddle Dee's assistance. In the aftermath of his struggle against X and Dee, Nappa had been calmed and later agreed to accompany X as part of an adventurer group. The Yhorm Hunt Arc Nappa traveled with X and Waddle Dee to the Profaned Capital. Upon reaching their destination, the group was ambushed by The Jailer, who Nappa attempted to defeat. (R) Dr. Gero Arc Trivia * Nappa was initially going to be killed during the Attack on Nappa arc, but decisions to rewrite his character as a protagonist voided this arrangement. Category:Sam-Kin